1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rotor blade for a wind power installation comprising a plurality of holes which are arranged in the region of the rotor blade root and which are in the form of through holes which extend substantially transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the rotor blade, transverse pins which are fitted into the holes and tension elements which can be connected to the transverse pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 33 372 C1 discloses a rotor blade with holes which are arranged in the region of the rotor blade root and which extend substantially transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the rotor blade, transverse pins which are fitted into the holes and tension elements which can be connected to the transverse pins. Those holes are in the form of blind holes.
The book ‘Windkraftanlagen’ by Erich Hau, 2nd edition, Springer-Verlag, 1996, page 202, which is deemed to be the most relevant state of the art, discloses a rotor blade of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification. In that known rotor blade a tension element (referred to therein as a tension anchor) extends from the transverse pin to a flange. In that way the rotor blade can be fixed to the flange, for example of the rotor hub.
The state of the art discloses tension elements extending within the rotor blade root. Accordingly, passages have to be present in the material of the rotor blade root, into which the tension elements are fitted. In consideration of the material weakening that this entails, the material in the region of the rotor blade root has to be reinforced by suitable structural measures so as to ensure the required strength.